


There’s no hope for this body

by evanescentdawn



Series: Sam-Centric [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: There’s something wrong with him.
Series: Sam-Centric [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075193
Kudos: 1





	There’s no hope for this body

Maybe if you say it enough times, push the words down your gut again & again, press them into your skin, right down to the flesh of your bones— _listen, you bloodsucking freak. there’s no going back from this. you’re a monster, a vampire_ —  
maybe,   
you’ll learn. 

Maybe if you put your skin under hot scalding water, it will wash all the dirt out, it will get rid of all that poison you swallowed down even though you _knew better_ —

Maybe if you puts your head down for the executioner, if you take your voice and swallowed it with all the glass, if you _shut up_ for once and jump (let the devil dig it’s hands into yours) &  
repent  
repent   
repent

 _maybe_ (maybe)

you can look at them in the eyes again 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!!


End file.
